


Can I Please Get a Waffle?

by theinkquiry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Forever Salty about Civil War, Influenced by Stony Dynamics in AA, IronDad and SpiderSon, M/M, Marvel as Vines, Peter Parker is a Mess, Superfamily (Marvel), Vines, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinkquiry/pseuds/theinkquiry
Summary: Peter is a tired high-schooler who just wants some breakfast. His two 'dads' don't make it easy for him.





	Can I Please Get a Waffle?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Tumblr (https://theinkquiry.tumblr.com), with slight edits for grammatical and narrative improvement :3
> 
> Now in Chinese! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217829)

Junior year of high school was …the worst. Peter didn’t sleep the last night. He wasn’t even sure if he had slept the night before that. Or the night before that. He could barely even remember the last time he was able to close his eyes for five minutes. So when he walked into the kitchen of Avengers Tower in the morning, he most certainly was not in the mood for another battle of ‘outstanding personalities’ from Captain America and Iron Man.

“I’m just saying, you need to have a better system than this.” Steve had his arms crossed in that stern parent kind of manner.

Tony, on the other hand, had a more fun-uncle aura about him. “My systems work just fine, Rogers. Leave it to the tech geniuses. Speaking of whom, mornin’ kiddo!” The man gave Peter a bright smile.

His mouth turned upward slightly. The kitchen was a haphazard mess, with appliances and utensils scattered about. It was clear that the rest of the team had torn through breakfast and didn’t bother with the dishes. The sink was part-way filled with sudsy water. The kitchen tech had only cleaned up partway, with many of the appendages suspended in place. It all served to make the room look messier than before. The only beacon of hope was a single plate on the counter.

Thor’s Special Waffles. Made by the god after he discovered an affinity for mortal baked goods. With the special Asgardian ingredients added in, the fluffy tower definitely tasted like it was made by an otherworldly being.

“Relax, Spangles. My robots can take care of this.”

“The team needs to learn discipline and _not_ leave a mess every morning.”

If only the two bickering heroes didn’t stand smack-dab in the middle of Peter’s breakfast.

“Technology makes everything better, Rogers. Look, even Peter’s going for the coffee _machine_. You know why? Because my machine makes the best coffee. Just let my bots handle the dishes.” Tony put a hand on his hip, like the proud father he was to his robo-children. 

Steve frowned, looking at Peter who was not awake enough to be fully listening.

Normally he'd be in stitches over the silly fights his two father figures had all the time, but something about finals week made the quick banter feel like hour-long debates. If it were up to him, the boy would have loved to take his breakfast to his room and get back to studying. But when was the last time he got what he wanted?

Cap swooped in and took the mug from right under the machine before Peter could even comprehend what was happening. “Are you sure about so much caffeine in the morning, Pete?”

His spidey senses slowed in his sleep-deprived state. He looked up at Steve, baggy eyes narrowing at the man’s smug face. Peter let his glare bore into Cap as the man began to get increasingly uncomfortable. The blond tugged at his shirt collar, clearing his throat. “You don’t need this caffeine to stay awake, right Pete? H-how’d you sleep?”

“I haven’t slept in five days.”

Another second of silence filled the room as Cap gently set Peter’s cup back down.

Tony couldn’t help but interject. “Just let the kid have his coffee, Cap. Not everyone is a built-in ten-day battery like you. And trust me, the latest model of the Iron Man suit actually _does_ have a battery that lasts that long.”

Caffeine acquired. Now all that was left was food. Peter could almost taste the waffles, but the two ‘adults’ in the room couldn’t seem to let Peter live in peace.

“That doesn’t mean he needs to start adopting your bad habits of staying up until lord knows when. It’s not good for a growing boy.” Steve frowned. His lecturing voice shone through.

“Neither is starving,” Peter mumbled. No one seemed to hear as Tony and Steve began to size one another up, effectively blocking Peter from the counter.

“It’s one cup of coffee Cap.”

“Which could lead to a lifetime of addiction. You know I heard on the news-”

“Since when did you start listening to what they say on Good Morning America?”

If Peter went right, so would they. Three steps left? Still blocked.

God, why did Cap and Tony have to be so bulky that they could cover an entire counter without even trying? After a few more attempts, Peter could no longer contain his frustration.

_“Can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?”_

Tony and Steve froze in place. One look at Peter’s exhausted face and they backed away to let him grab his food.

“Was that from a Vine?” Steve asked, still taken aback by his sudden outburst.

Peter huffed, unanswering, as he grabbed the plate. The two adults kept quiet as they allowed him to get everything else he needed from the kitchen. As he shuffled back into his room, kicking the door open with his foot, he could hear Tony’s amused tone from the kitchen.

“How do _you_ know what Vine is?”

Cap's smirk was practically _audible_. “I’m not as averse to technology as you may think I am, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed my work <3


End file.
